Pariapuria
Pariapuria is a four-legged amphibious monster that lives in the watery caves of the Gorge. Pariapuria was first seen during Monster Hunter Frontier 5.0 update. It has a long blue tongue and a long tail used for propelling itself in water. Pariapuria is a glutton, continuously eating anything around it; eating too much makes him vomit. It borrows some attacks from Tigrex, including the boulder throw and charges. However, Pariapuria's signature ability is regurgitating the food it ate. When this is done sometimes pieces of its insides are also released which hunters may gather for extra rewards. In-Game Description }} Notes * Its tail, head, and spine can be broken. * Its vomit can be gathered. * To gain his Acid (pink Potion icon) one must capture it (2% reward chance), or gather its vomit (20%, depending on the color). * It gets very slow when it is fed lots of meat, a sign that it will vomit soon. * Pariapuria cannot be poisoned, paralyzed or put to sleep. This is probably due to eating such a large amount of toxic food. * It is vulnerable to Shock Traps. * Whilst it is most commonly found in the Gorge, it can also be spotted in the lower, lake-filled areas of the Highlands and the Tide Island. *Unlike most monsters, Pariapuria has no Rage Mode. Notes (Supremacy Species) * Supreme Pariapuria starts the battle at his maximum attacking speed (something formerly achieved through feeding only). * Its attacks are greatly refined, stronger, much faster and get additional effects in general. * It has a new roar animation reminiscent of Tigrex. This roar sends Hunters flying and creates violent winds surrounding the Pariapuria's front (does not cause wind pressure). It also causes giant rocks to fall from the ceiling which cause instant-dizzy. * It obtains the 360 degree spinning move from Tigrex. This move has a blind spot which is between the belly and the legs. Depending on the Pariapuria's size, the Hunter's positioning and rolling skills it is possible to come out of this attack unscathed when getting out of reach isn't possible. * Its rock-shoveling move with which it sprays rocks into the air and causes them to rain down gains 2 additional effects. Firstly, it will cause the same boulders that inflict instant-dizzy to fall down. Lastly, it will activate a Coating Mode, in which the Pariapuria covers itself in a Toxic substance which adds Status Ailment(s) to most of its attacks. * Supreme Pariapuria is capable of entering a so-called Coating Mode '''after executing the abovementioned attack. The Pariapuria will cover itself in either a '''Blue (Sleep), Yellow (Paralysis), Purple (Poison) or Red (Attack Power Up) coating of gastric acid. The aforementioned effects will apply to any of its physical maneuvers but with the exception of the Power Coating '''do not have a guaranteed effect. * The Supreme Pariapuria is capable of unleashing a Gastric Sweeping Beam which inflicts the '''Soiled status upon impact. This attack does not OHKO though and is rollable. * It also has a unique move where it raises its head and pulls in any Hunter in the area regardless of their position. A greenish spiraling aura and mist will accompany the attack during its execution. Once it is done with this, the Pariapuria will jump into the air and shoot a Big Gastric Ball towards the ground, which explodes upon impact and causes the Heavy-Soiled status. At the same time the Pariapuria will fly towards the border of the area. This is usually a corner. ** It can hit the Hunter while swooping down if the Hunter is far away enough. Deals moderate damage. ** The Gastric Ball can be rolled but it is important to know when to roll. The move will explode into a horizonally spreading ring with a blob-like eruption in the middle. It is this moment that the center of the eruption occurs that evasion must be executed. Preferably while moving away from it. * The Supreme Pariapuria has another unique move where it shovels with its mouth twice in a Deviljho-like manner and chains it with a charge attack. While shoveling it will throws rocks to the sides that can inflict the Soiled status and if it hits a wall while performing the charge, the screen will shake slightly and the same aforementioned rocks will fall from the ceiling. * One of the new and stronger attacks is when the Pariapuria jump high into the air while slightly following a targeted hunter, turns upside down and crashes down on its target. A quake is caused upon impact and severe to lethal damage is dealt. This attack is not a one-shotter though it is very hard to survive even at full health without Guts if the Hunter is not wearing a HS or maxed Supremacy/SR Armor. * Once its Health has reached critical levels, it will start to execute its one and only OHKO attack. The Supreme Pariapuria will jump into the air, lock-on a Hunter, flap with its wings twice and then diagonally crash down on its target. The speed and timing of this attack are rather surprising and the latter especially defies what one would expect. Fortunately the attack has 2 hitboxes. A direct hit will be lethal, whereas being hit by the outer areas will only deal a small amount of damage (relatively spoken). The latter can be achieved through a messed up roll-away. The move itself is completely rollable. * Supreme Pariapuria can be carved for SR100 HC carves * Supreme Pariapuria can be repelled * It's eyes leave a red trail like that of Nargacuga. Feeding Strategy Pariapuria is a glutton, eating any placed meat at any time of battle. Some items, such as Acid, can only be carved from Pariapuria's vomit. The main problem with this is getting it to vomit without unwanted effects from eating too many meats of the same kind. Pariapuria will attack violently if it eats the wrong kind of meat. To determine what is the right kind of meat, one must check Pariapuria's saliva colour, and place the meat with the same colour as the saliva (e.g., if its purple saliva, poisoned meat will be placed). If it eats the meat, it will become calm and just walk around for a while (similarly to a calm Espinas), making it possible for the hunter to attack without the worry of getting hit. Because of this, Pariapuria can be easy to hunt if fed the right kind of meat. Weapons and Armors For detailed information, see 'Pariapuria Equipment.'' Gallery Want to see more? Check out 'Pariapuria Photo Gallery'' Pariapuria Lunge.PNG PariapuriaRock throw.PNG Videos Want to see more? Check out 'Pariapuria Videos' Category:Monsters Category:Monsters Exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier Category:Wyverns Category:Pseudowyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Soiled Category:MHFO Database Category:Water Element Monsters